


温床

by Mesektet



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesektet/pseuds/Mesektet
Summary: Gackt/Shinya, Toshiya/Shinya非常OOC，只是为了爽，不负责的垃圾文笔。不要认真BY:YORU
Relationships: Gackt/Shinya (Dir en grey), Toshiya/shinya (Dir en grey)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

走出酒吧的时候，Shinya的手机震动了起来，耳边还有AKI和圭他们的说笑声。他看了看喝高了的友人，解锁了手机。  
“Shinya，生日快乐，我听说你今天有办生日party，本想说悄悄过来给你一个惊喜，结果突然有了工作……虽然有些遗憾，不过我有为你准备生日礼物，请期待。——Gackt”  
Shinya和Gackt算不上多熟，对方是前辈，自己又一直呆在Diru，除了经常联系的几位朋友之外，鲜少有机会接触。第一次见面是在一个前辈举办的小型酒会上，简单聊了两句。他本不是个多话健谈的人，多半时间是Gackt在说，后来许是对方觉得无聊，便借口洗手间离开了。意外的是，那天酒会结束后，Gackt找他要了line好友，他还记得当时Gackt笑的很真诚，说很欣赏Shinya的鼓，希望之后能经常联系。Shinya笑着道谢，自此之后，他看着常年灰色的line头像，默默将这事抛在了脑后。  
直到今天。  
他也没去细想为何对方会记得他的生日，作为后辈，他手指立刻在键盘上敲得飞快：“非常感谢，Gackt前辈，工作辛苦了，”他思考了一下，还是加了句“下次一定请前辈喝酒。”还补上了一个可爱的emoji表情，点了发送。  
“Yamo—chan！你在干什么呀？叫你好久了！”裹地严严实实的Aki不满地嘟囔着，见他手里拿着手机，问道：“是又收到生日祝福了？要不要再换个地方继续？”  
看着Aki有些迷糊的眼睛，Shinya收起了手机：“我看你们也差不多了，回家吧，今天谢谢大家来帮我庆祝生日。”Shinya笑得很开心，他很喜欢和朋友聚在一起，就算只是喝酒聊天也很满足。但是他不希望因为自己的生日让友人喝到第二天不能工作。最后，他送Aki和圭分别上了出租车，隔着车窗，和他们挥手告别。  
两人离开之后，Shinya身边瞬间安静了许多，此时已经过了零点，街上只有零零散散的行人，他打算走几步醒一醒酒再回家，不想手机突然又在他兜里震动了一下。  
屏幕显示收到一条line通知，他点开，刚才聊天的画面上，他发出的消息前显示了“已读”。就在他以为对方会不再回复时，屏幕又亮了起来：“太巧了呢，明天晚上外景取材结束后正好有时间，如果Shinya明天晚上可以的话，不如明晚一起吃饭吧？”  
Shinya脑海里回想了一下明天的行程安排，中午12点后是例行的团练时间，Diru这个月底有一个live，他们为此正在做准备。他估摸晚饭时间应该能够结束，便回了过去：“没有问题的。”  
“Lucky！那么明天取材结束后联系吧，我正好知道一家非常不错的餐厅，不会有人打扰。那么明天见。”见到Gackt也用了可爱的猴子emoji，他忍不住笑了出来，没想到Gackt是这样亲切的前辈。  
“好的，非常期待。”  
发送消息之后，Shinya突然忐忑起来，他还没有单独和Gackt一起吃过饭，他和不太熟悉的人聊天非常拘谨，不知道该说什么。要是又像之前那次一样，让前辈感到尴尬就太糟糕了，他寻思着是否需要提前准备一些合适的话题。  
于是，Shinya生日第一天的前两个小时，就在思考如何和Gackt找话题聊天之中度过了，甚至没有来得及发生日party的ins。

由于前一天Shinya没怎么睡好，第二天竟然起晚了，午饭没来得及吃就往练习室赶。幸好没有迟到，不然又会被Toshiya念好久。Shinya见大家刚刚开始摆弄乐器，心里暗自松了口气。他迅速调整自己的状态，忽略肚子的叫嚣，全身心投入到编曲工作中。  
每次Diru的练习都是高强度，不知不觉便到了傍晚，好在今天的进度不错，除了吉他还有一些部分需要修改，其他都很满意。但Shinya一整天没有吃饭的胃已经有点扛不住，他本想找Toshiya或者Kyo要点吃的，可又想到晚上还要去和Gackt吃饭，便作罢。由于前一天晚上喝了酒又睡得晚，现在饭也没吃，Shinya的脸色非常糟糕，Toshiya忍不住问道：“Shinya，你还好吧？昨晚玩太晚了吗？”  
Shinya还在想之前一个小节的鼓点，以及之后的约会，双手举着鼓棒在空中左右敲击，没注意到Toshiya。倒是一旁的Kaoru见状提高了嗓音问：“Shinya，想什么呢？”  
反应过来的Shinya迷茫地抬起头，问道：“哎？怎么了？”  
“Toshiya在问你呢，昨晚是不是玩太晚了。”Kaoru放下吉他，重复了一遍。  
“哦，昨晚，没睡好……倒也没喝多少酒……”Shinya声音越来越小，Toshiya无奈地说：“你这人真的是，要不今天早点回去吧？”说着，还是看向了Kyo和Kaoru的方向。  
Kyo把乐谱最后一页翻完之后对着Kaoru说：“就到这里吧，差不多到晚饭时间了。明天再继续把之前讨论的地方做些修改。”他又转向坐在鼓架后精神萎靡的Shinya说：“要好好休息啊，Shinya。”  
感觉有些愧疚的Shinya乖乖点头：“谢谢。”  
Kaoru拍拍手说道：“今天就到这里吧，大家辛苦了！”其他的staff也都纷纷和成员们道谢，他走到开始收拾东西的Shinya身边：“Shinya，我和Toshiya打算一起吃晚饭，你要一起么？”  
Shinya掏出手机，看了眼时间，犹豫道：“抱歉，今天不行，等会……有点事。”Kaoru了然地点点头：“Aki他们吗？你们也太喜欢黏在一起了。”  
“啊……不是Aki……是……”见Kaoru挑起眉，Shinya突然有点心虚，干脆改口说：“一个老朋友过来了，所以……”  
“那行吧，下次再聚。”Kaoru也不再追问，摆摆手走开了。Shinya暗自庆幸，他不知道自己为何要隐瞒和Gackt吃饭的事，他知道大家都有自己的社交圈子，就算如实说出来，也没有成员会过多追究。可不知哪来的心虚，让Shinya已经到嘴边的话又咽了下去。分神的他甚至没注意到一直留到最后的Toshiya。  
正在慢条斯理收拾东西的Shinya时不时地看手机，Gackt并没有给他发信息，他还不知道那个餐厅在什么地方，要不要主动发过去问问呢？好歹是自己提出要请Gackt喝酒的，一直等前辈联系自己会不会不太礼貌？Shinya是真的有点伤脑筋，他不太擅长应付这类事。  
“Yamo—chan，你真的没事吧？”私底下的Toshiya喜欢这样称呼Shinya，早年Diru的成员们彼此对方起了很多有趣又傻乎乎的外号，但保留下来的没有几个，Shinya的这个就是其中之一。不过现在还会这样喊的，也就只有Toshiya一个人了。  
Shinya从自己包里的一堆娃娃里抬起头，眼下的黑眼圈有点明显，即使他用粉底简单地遮了一下，Toshiya还是看得很清楚。  
Shinya花了几秒消化Toshiya的问题，然后又看了眼手机说：“真的没事，就是起晚了点，没来得及吃东西。”  
“你怎么一把年纪了还这样……”Toshiya忍不住调笑。  
Shinya转过身把自己戴的手套装进包里，此时他之前一直留意的手机突然亮了起来，Toshiya没忍住还是瞄了一眼，Gackt几个字母明晃晃地扎进Toshiya眼里。  
Shinya看到手机里的信息之后，光速收拾好剩下的东西，提起包包就往练习室门口走，“明天见，Toshiya！”  
Toshiya并没有来得及回答对方就走地没影了。他疑惑Shinya和Gackt什么时候变得那么熟悉，而且，他为什么要对Kaoru撒谎呢？和圈内的前辈吃饭并没有对成员隐瞒的必要。Toshiya想到今天Shinya的状态，怀着满肚子疑问，离开了练习室。  
Toshiya在门口看到了低头看手机的Kaoru，他上前打了个招呼，两人一起往饭店里走。  
“你看到Shinya出来了吗？”Toshiya打破沉默。  
“啊，看到了，他慌慌忙忙地叫了出租走了。”Kaoru头也没抬，滑动着手机屏幕刷着推特。  
“你看到他往哪个方向走了吗？”  
“没，”Kaoru摇头，“干嘛，怎么今天这么关心Shinya。”  
“啊，我看到他……”Toshiya犹豫了一下，还是说，“没什么，就有点好奇他那个朋友。平时没见他这么着急。”  
Kaoru从推特中抬起头，看着Toshiya疑惑的脸说：“应该是什么关系特殊的朋友吧，不然也不会这么上心。”Kaoru继续往前走，没管愣在原地的Toshiya。  
Gackt和Shinya？Toshiya攥紧了背包肩带，突然间就没了胃口。


	2. Chapter 2

Gackt找的餐厅位置非常不起眼，最后Shinya下了出租车四处询问才准确找到位置。他被服务员领进了餐厅包间里，见到了已经坐下许久的Gackt。

看起来的确是刚刚结束外景取材，Gackt脸上还带着妆，此时正看着菜单，黑色的大衣挂在一旁的衣架上，看起来非常昂贵考究，里面穿了一件带有暗色花纹的衬衫，熨烫地非常平整，没有一丝褶皱。

Shinya突然觉得自己好像穿得不够正式，起床的时候只来得及遮遮黑眼圈，衣着打扮就按照平时喜好来的，没怎么花心思，现在看对方打扮地这么精致，觉得有些不好意思，瞬间就开始拘谨起来。再加上他平时就不怎么爱说话，只问了好之后就坐下发呆，一时之间房间里的氛围有点微妙。

好在Gackt是个情商颇高的人，他看出了Shinya的拘谨，将菜单递了过去：“我不太清楚Shinya平时喜欢吃什么，就先点了我的，你再看看吧。”

Shinya接过菜单，刚刚扫了一眼就被上面的单价吓得不敢点菜，他现在的收入虽然也很可观，但他的钱从来不会过多花在吃饭上，于是犹犹豫豫了半天，点了几个普通的菜式，将菜单还给了服务员。

“请问二位需要喝点什么吗？”

Shinya突然想起来今天是他请Gackt喝酒，他暗自骂自己蠢，又取回菜单看上面的酒。

还是贵得让Shinya沉默，他每次都是蹭前辈的好酒，喝的时候倒是很爽，但当他自己花钱的时候，还是会心疼一下自己的钱包。他从上到下看来看去，实在不知道点什么，作了一番心理斗争之后，最后点了一个中间价格的酒。Shinya看着服务员记录好离开的时候，松了一口气。

坐在对面的Gackt从他进到包间开始，就一直打量着他。从他走路的姿势，到翻动菜单的双手，以及思考时微微皱起的眉毛，全部观察得一清二楚。Gackt玩味地看着Shinya的一举一动，他觉得非常有意思。这个瘦弱纤细的男人，像青涩的小女生面对自己尊敬的前辈一样，小心翼翼又循规蹈矩，和他见过的圈内人都不一样。他忽然很满意昨天临时做出的决定。

这边有些许紧张的Shinya还在想怎么挑起话头和Gackt聊天，没想到对方先一步开口了：“Shinya好像和我上次见到你时不太一样了。”

“哎？前辈还记得？真是让您见笑了……”上次的会面只能用尴尬来形容，但Shinya一直都认为是因为他自己过于无趣，以至于让Gackt找借口跑掉，毕竟他确实不擅长和不熟悉的人交流。

“Shinya不需要道歉，我倒觉得我们上次聊得挺愉快？”Gackt笑道，“我之前对Diru没有太多了解，那次酒会之后我特意去听了你们的曲子，非常特别，Shinya的部分非常棒。”

一聊到音乐，Shinya便不再羞怯，他很高兴自己的作品能被尊敬的前辈认可，话渐渐多了起来，“乐队一直在尝试不同的东西，事实上每一次编曲都有很多挑战，大家都面临很大的压力，不过也很开心，能做出不一样的音乐给观众是我们最重要的事。”

Gackt安静地听着Shinya谈论着他的音乐，不时插上几句赞扬的话，他看得出来，Shinya听到他的鼓励和赞美很高兴，笑容也慢慢放开，虽然他还是很害羞，声音也依旧沙哑低沉。

“其实我一直在考虑邀请Shinya和我合作一次，Shinya这么优秀，若是不能为我写一首曲子也太可惜了。”Gackt说得意外真诚，他直视Shinya的双眼，好像希望他能马上答应下来。面对Gackt的直击球，Shinya一下便处在了下风，他知道Gackt的英俊与多才，他忽然回想起某一次乐队成员聚在一起观看多年前Malice Mizer的演唱会录像，彼时的Gackt如王子一般优雅地站在舞台中央，如一件匠人精雕细刻的艺术品，被注入了多情自由的灵魂，用挑逗的声音，蛊惑着所有人。他还记得当时的Kyo看完之后嘟囔着不喜欢，其他乐队成员也发表着不太走心的评价，但那时还年轻的自己却一直不能忘怀台上那人侧头睥睨的双眼。

Shinya忽地低下头，强迫自己忽略心中那一瞬间不自在的波动，勉强开口：“如果有机会的话……”

突然传来敲门的声音，服务员将他们点的东西送了进来，Shinya此时无比庆幸，他终于有机会平复一下刚才莫名的心悸。

Gackt轻笑：“我们边吃边聊吧。”

不得不承认，昨晚Shinya浪费了两个小时想一些根本不需要担心的问题。Gackt十分聪明并且会照顾人，两人之间的气氛不再尴尬，因为Gackt总能找到源源不断的话题，从音乐聊到文学，又从文学聊到最近刚刚发布的游戏，他甚至知道Shinya很喜欢的Cheburashka，还说以后有时间可以约Shinya一起去看。

“直到现在才正式和Shinya拉近距离，确实是有点可惜，要是能早些当朋友就好了。”Gackt看着Shinya干掉他杯子里的酒后说道。Shinya平时还是挺能喝酒，但这是第一次在前辈面前喝这么多，不知是酒的原因还是因为暖色灯光下Gackt英俊的脸，他感到有些微醺。

见他脸色迷茫，Gackt起身坐到了他身边，他摇了摇Shinya的肩膀，问道：“Shinya？你还好么？是喝太多了吗？”

“没有，我没事。”他转过头，Gackt好看的脸被放大，他晃了晃脑袋，想将脑子里乱七八糟的想法甩出去。

“以后我们私下见面叫我Gackt就好了。”Gackt闻言笑道。

Shinya点头，Gackt的眼睛仿佛是一个深邃的漩涡，他无法移开自己的视线，他想去探究，这双眼睛的主人在想什么，在看着什么，等他意识到时，他已经将脑海里回荡的想法说了出来：“Gackt前辈在想什么呢？”

Gackt并未立刻回答他，他低下头，将手移动到Shinya的后背，缓慢地滑动，凑近Shinya，在他耳边说道：“我在想——我们什么时候能够合作——以及Shinya喜欢哪种节奏的鼓点——”

“什么？”Shinya疑惑地看着Gackt，“前辈的意思是……”

看着Shinya疑惑的脸，Gackt也不打算继续解释，他和Shinya拉开距离，“很晚了，我们走吧。”

Shinya听到Gackt的话，突然想起来自己需要去结账，他撑着桌子摇摇晃晃地站起来，在自己包里翻找着钱包。谁知Gackt阻止了他，说：“别忘了，我说好要送Shinya生日礼物的。”

意识到Gackt话里的意思之后，Shinya皱起了眉：“但是我邀请您的，结果怎么能让前辈付钱呢？”Shinya喝酒上脸，此时脸被酒精熏地红彤彤得，而他据理力争的模样终于不像刚开始那样清冷沉默。Gackt安抚地拍拍他金色的脑袋，他觉得这个人着实可爱地紧：“这也是我们说好的。不过，”Gackt话头一转，“如果你真的这么在意，不然你就送我回家吧？”

Shinya似乎觉得这个方案可行，便轻轻点头，“对不起，前辈。”Shinya道歉的模样像一个做错事的小孩，等着家长对自己的责骂，而Gackt自然不愿意去责骂这样一个天真单纯的孩子。于是，他领着Shinya从餐厅后门离开了。

让Shinya没想到的是餐厅后门竟然有车在等待着他们。

Gackt让Shinya坐到后座，他跟着坐到了Shinya旁边。Gackt对着司机说了一个地址，司机点头，便发动了车子。

当这辆车正朝一个Shinya完全陌生的方向行驶时，他刚才有些眩晕的大脑终于开始清醒，他似乎觉得哪里不对，但转念又想到他刚才答应了要送Gackt回家,他也的确是在送Gackt回家。不过，这辆车是谁的，将Gackt送回家之后，他又该怎么回去？他甚至忘记了Gackt说的地址是什么。

坐在后排的Shinya脑子里一片混乱，他掏出手机，上面显示着晚上十点半，他明天还要去参加团练，这次一定不能再起晚了，好像今天Toshiya还约他吃饭来着，那家伙还没有给自己说生日快乐吧，真是过分。

当Shinya还在内心挣扎的时候，他发现车子的速度慢了下来——他们驶入到了一个他完全陌生的住宅区，每一栋别墅都离得特别远，灯火通明但是却异常冷清，车里开着暖气，但Shinya却能感受到窗外的寒冷，他莫名打了个冷颤，他好像想到了什么，一瞬间他有点想念家里的地毯和被子。

车子开进了一个黑漆漆的地下车库，一路无话的Gackt终于开口：“我们到了。”

司机看到两人下车之后就立刻把车开走了，Shinya懊恼地转过身，问站在他背后的Gackt：“Gackt前辈……”

“看起来Shinya今晚得在我家留宿了。”Gackt打断了Shinya，他走上前，低头看着黑暗中Shinya的双眼，“你可以随意选一个你喜欢的房间休息。”

Shinya认为自己是因为喝了太多没喝过的酒，所以他就这样跟着Gackt进了屋。也许他应该早一点拒绝的，他想。然而，Gackt就像是一个会蛊惑人心的海妖，他习惯用温柔的声音迷惑他人，再用甜蜜的软糖将猎物引诱到他的巢穴，让他被牢牢困住，无法动弹。


	3. Chapter 3

Shinya看着漆黑的天花板，比他家的高好多，似乎装潢也考究好多，即使家里没有人，整栋房子也暖烘烘的，他感受不到一丝寒冷。客厅里有股淡淡的熏香味道，他说不上喜欢，但想象地出是Gackt喜欢的类型。他之前脑海里杂乱的声音终于停了下来，他站在玄关处看着黑暗中Gackt的轮廓，Gackt缓缓靠近他，伸出手抚上Shinya的脸颊，Shinya一动不动，接着，他等到了Gackt一个温柔的吻，仿佛是一个试探。见他没有拒绝，两人的嘴唇终于纠缠在一起，像是压抑了许久的感情徒然爆发，激荡的洪潮让Shinya退无可退。

他不太明白为什么Gackt做这种事情的时候不喜欢开灯，Shinya轻轻攥着Gackt质地柔软的上衣，但又害怕被他弄出褶皱，他扬起修长的脖子，让对方轻轻啃咬自己的喉结，他能听见对方发出满足的哼咛，还有令人脸红心跳的水渍声。Shinya感觉对方的手伸进了他的上衣下摆，情色地在他腰间揉捏抚摸，当他意识到Gackt想要解开他的腰带的时候，伸手阻止了他。

正在Shinya锁骨上浅吻的Gackt在黑暗中挑起了眉，开口：“Shinya？”

“别……别在这里……”Shinya找回了自己的声音，但比平时更加沙哑，里面饱含着他自己也不能理解的情绪。

Gackt闻言笑了：“Shinya竟然会害羞，太可爱了，那Shinya想去哪里呢？”Shinya确信Gackt想捉弄他，有点生气地别过头，作势要推开Gackt，“Gackt前辈，您这样……啊……”

Gackt趁Shinya没注意低头在他脖子上使劲咬了一口，Shinya觉得这肯定要留下痕迹了，正要声讨对方，却突然失去重心，他慌忙抱住身前的Gackt，像一只受惊的小猫，缩在Gackt怀里。

Gackt横抱起Shinya往楼上的卧室走，他觉得这人也太轻了，他到底哪里来的力气去敲鼓呢？他抬脚踢开一间卧室的门，将怀里的Shinya放进宽大的床上。Shinya缓缓撑起身，看着面前高大的男人解开上衣扣子，露出精壮的胸膛。Gackt身材颀长，站在Shinya面前仿如一只蕴藏着蓬勃力量的雄狮，发狠地盯着自己面前的猎物，Shinya忽的有些害怕，他就是那只无法逃离的猎物，从很早的时候就被野兽锁定，一步一步走进对方的狩猎区，最后被咬住脖子再也不能动弹，乖乖接受自己的命运。

看着Shinya盯着自己的身体发呆，Gackt露出了笑容，站在食物链顶端的野兽对自己有着绝对的自信，他明白自己的魅力在何处，他知道没有人可以抵挡得住自己的攻势，何况是眼前这只小猫咪。他将Shinya牢牢压在床上，用力吻着他，不给他一丝一毫挣扎的空间。他单手将Shinya的双臂固定在了头顶，一只手撩起Shinya单薄的T恤，开始玩弄胸前的两点，他感觉到Shinya突然绷紧了身体。

“原来你的胸这么敏感吗？像女人一样？”Gackt轻笑出声，他用膝盖顶开Shinya的双腿，并在其腿间轻轻摩擦，他感受到对方缓缓抬头的欲望，满意地离开了小猫咪的嘴唇。Gackt在这方面经验丰富，他埋头舔弄起Shinya胸前的敏感，舌头灵活地换着花样打着旋，时不时用牙刷轻咬，在听见Shinya餍足的呻吟后又换到另外一边。他借着屋外微弱的灯光，看到娇嫩的红樱愈发水润。Gackt又接着往下吻过去，Shinya确实是瘦的不行，腰细得他单臂就能挽住，他松开钳制Shinya的手，熟练地解开了Shinya的裤子。

“Gackt前辈……唔……”Gackt一个用力，Shinya痛得叫出声，他看见了Gackt有些玩味的眼神。

“我记得我说过私下不用叫我前辈，看来Shinya忘了，需要被惩罚。”Gackt立起身，拿过Shinya的手，放在自己腿间，又凑近Shinya耳边，Shinya仿佛又听见了深海的妖精在和他说话：“让我舒服我就放过你。”

Shinya震惊于手里物什的尺寸，但还是颤巍巍地掏出。他能感觉出此刻Gackt凝视着他的双眼以及那双眼睛里深不见底的情欲。他低下头，对方发硬的欲望弹在他的脸上，他双手捧着尺寸可观的阴茎，张开嘴，没有犹豫地缓缓含了进去。他听见了Gackt满足的吸气声。

太大了，Shinya用力吞咽着，男性的麝香味弥漫在他的鼻腔，他想全部吃进去，但对他来说还是太困难了。阴茎的顶端已经顶在他的喉咙深处，这使他呼吸困难，他稍微停了片刻，等待自己适应这样的状态，接着，他小心地收起牙齿，开始缓慢地上下吞吐。

他过去从未给任何人口交过，但他想让Gackt觉得舒服，他凭借着自己鲜有的一些记忆，模仿着别人口交的样子，吸吮着对方硕大的欲望。

Gackt看出Shinya对口交一窍不通，但有趣的是，他一点也不觉得失望，这个比他小几岁的纤细男人，用力吞吐自己阳物的模样让他更加兴奋，他得到了一块美玉，他想要这块美玉上永远刻上自己名字，无论他辗转何处，自己的名字永远都清晰，让他永生都不能忘记。他伸手按住Shinya的头，掌心是对方柔软的金发，发梢凌乱散落在瘦骨嶙峋的肩上，Gackt打算告诉Shinya怎样的节奏才能取悦他。

因着对方的施力，陡然加快的速度让Shinya一瞬间不能适应，他想咳嗽，胃里突然开始翻江倒海，但对方没有给他机会，他被迫按着对方的节奏将阴茎往喉咙深处送去，他能感觉每一次龟头都抵在了他的极限，生理泪水从发红的眼眶里溢出。就在他以为对方要释放的时候，Gackt突然将阴茎从Shinya嘴里拔了出来，Shinya倒在床上开始疯狂咳嗽，他觉得自己差点把肺给咳出来，龟头顶端分泌的前列腺液还残留在嘴里，气味浓郁。恍然间，他听见了安全套包装被撕开的声音，他抬起头，忽然意识到了什么，有些惊慌地往床的边缘退去。

看到Shinya的举动，Gackt忍不住嗤笑：“Shinya你要退哪里去呢？”

“不……不是的，我……”Shinya说不出话，他尤其怕痛，一想到Gackt的尺寸，这要是真的硬塞进去，他觉得自己会死的……

Gackt无视了Shinya内心的挣扎，他从床头拿出润滑剂，放在了Shinya的手里，说：“Shinya自己来，我有耐心，我不想强迫任何人。”

Shinya看着Gackt挺立的欲望，目光又移到Gackt英俊的侧脸上，他喜欢Gackt，不管是作为后辈还是作为一个普通人——从Gackt在Malice Mizer的时候，一直到现在。他是个耀眼地无法让人忽略的人，不像自己，始终保持着安静，没有存在感，他只习惯坐在乐队最后面，坐在层层叠叠的鼓架后面，沉浸在自己的安全区内，即使不被人看到，他也很满足。但是他的心里永远向往、羡慕Gackt这类人，他们是太阳，遥远地发着光，就算被热度灼伤，他也想要靠近，哪怕只有一点点也好。

他打开润滑剂，空气里忽然散发出淡淡的草莓味——Shinya没想到Gackt会买草莓味的润滑剂，但接下来他没空思考这些无关紧要的问题。他知道该怎么做，他并不是毫无经验，只是那些记忆过于久远，以至于那么多年他都不愿意去触碰那些记忆深处的荆棘。

Gackt凑近吻他，他喜欢Shinya身上干净的气味，他伸出手轻轻拨弄Shinya的性器，感受它在自己手中渐渐挺立。Shinya小声呻吟着，他将润滑剂涂在自己的手指上，缓缓从侧面塞进了自己身下的穴口。许久不曾被造访的地方如想象中的紧致，他放松着身体，感受手指在自己的身体中的每一个动作，等适应了之后，又塞进一根手指，他想快一点，他不希望让Gackt等太久，他知道对方不是一个真的有耐心的人。

Gackt撕咬着Shinya的乳头，如今那里已经有些许的红肿，但是却更像一颗颗熟透的果实，在微弱的灯光下闪耀着润泽的光。Gackt听到Shinya小声的呼唤，“Gackt……”他知道终于到了摘采果实的时候了。

他分开Shinya修长的双腿，将其弯折抵在Shinya胸前，露出湿润的入口，那里缓缓收缩着，等待着被填满，Gackt看着对方泛红的眼睛，把自己的凶器抵在入口处摩擦，他感受到了Shinya微微发抖的身体，但他不愿再等待，胯部往前送，柔软的穴口被缓缓撑开，Shinya突然绷紧了身体，但他强迫自己放松，他所有的思绪都集中在了身后，那里像燃烧了起来，好像有一根滚烫的烙铁深深嵌入他的体内，一直进到了最深处。

两个人不约而同地呼出了一口气，Gackt是爽的，Shinya紧致的后穴让他差点瞬间射出来，他埋在对方的身体里感受温热柔嫩的内里，那里脆弱地颤动着，接纳着他的性器。他像进入了一间充满了云朵的房子，湿润又温暖的水汽包围着他，他放逐自己的情欲冲破牢笼，将周围的一切打碎成泛滥的情潮。而Shinya却是痛的，就算做了足够的扩张，但Gackt实在太大，他用尽全力打开身体，但还是无法忽略身体被撕开的疼痛。他张开嘴呼吸，想要缓解一下疼痛，但是Gackt并没有给他足够的时间，对方的性器开始前后抽插。他紧紧抓住Gackt的手臂，开口便是压不住的呻吟：“慢……慢一点……啊……唔……”

“对不起，Shinya，现在已经慢不下来了，”Gackt胡乱用力地吻着Shinya迷茫失焦的眼睛，“Shinya还记得我问你的话吗？你喜欢什么节奏的鼓点？”

“什……什么……？”Shinya现在根本无暇思考Gackt的问题，他想看看Gackt的脸，但是对方突然捂住了他的眼睛，耳边传来令他颤抖的声音，缓慢、低沉，他觉得自己被扼住了喉咙，身体里的血缓缓往体外流动，他什么也看不见，只能感觉滚烫的凶器进进出出，他又疼但是又隐隐泛起令人着迷的快感，他听见Gackt仿佛恶魔的低喃：“Shinya喜欢这种狠绝利落的……”话音刚落，一个挺身，Shinya毫无预料地被顶到了敏感点，抑制不住地叫了出来：“啊……不要……不……这里不行……”Gackt对自己找到了Shinya的敏感点十分满意，接着他放慢速度，连续却轻柔的撞击着，“还是这种呢……”

Shinya简直要被Gackt折磨疯了，Gackt像挠痒一样，明明知道哪里是他的敏感点，却总是故意绕开。他想拨开捂住他双眼的手，但对方不给他机会，又一个挺进，Gackt看着Shinya的头发因为顶撞而散在洁白的床单上，在昏暗的灯光下仿佛融合成一体，他用力将Shinya压进床里，看他被自己顶地前后晃动，他内心的施虐欲突然迸发。他不知从哪里掏出一根领带，将Shinya的眼睛遮住，又从地上的裤子上抽出腰带，听到声音的Shinya迷茫地问道：“Gackt？”他以为Gackt终于松开他的眼睛，却没想到立刻又陷入黑暗中。Shinya没由来地害怕，他又打算往后缩，硕大的物什从湿润的后穴里滑出，发出了情色的水声，但Shinya无瑕顾及，因为Gackt抓住他的双手用腰带将他绑在了床头。

“Gackt？？”

浑身发软的他无法挣脱开，Gackt又覆了上来，单手托住他的脖子疯狂地吻他，空余的手又扳开他的腿，猛地刺进了后穴。这次Gackt毫无怜惜，发狠地撞击，次次都撞在Shinya的点上。他喜欢看平日安静单纯的人此时意乱情迷的样子，被他撞得没有丝毫矜持，为了他放肆地呻吟。

他找到Shinya的敏感点，抵在上面碾磨，身下的人爽地浑身发抖，连叫声都不再连续，他深深浅浅地摩擦着那里，享受Shinya带给他的成就感。他爱惨了Shinya被痛苦和快感双重夹击，仿若一个溺水之人的样子，他第一次见到，但是却再也不能忘记。

Shinya的身体开始痉挛，Gackt猜想他应该快到极限了，不由得加快了速度，Shinya被绑住的手腕已经勒出了丝丝血痕，可比起Gackt带给他的快感和痛苦来说，这点根本不算什么。他开始呼唤Gackt的名字，希望得到温柔的抚慰，他的前端渗出汁液，有些可怜地在空气中颤抖。Gackt握住了Shinya，上下动作着，身下却依然狠戾地抽插。Shinya眼中泛出的生理泪水已经把领带浸湿，他瘦弱的身体似乎不能再承受更多，眼中只有黑暗的Shinya感官格外灵敏，他闻到Gackt身上汗湿的气味，以及男性荷尔蒙的气味，他似乎能描绘Gackt硕大阴茎上的纹路。他仔细感受着另一个人在他体内的感觉，会阴上传来酥麻感，他知道高潮马上就要来了，可惜双手不能动，不然他会抱住在他身上肆虐的人的身体，想吻吻他，想摸摸对方汗涔涔的皮肤。Shinya想了很多，思绪突然四处纷飞，快感猛然清晰放大，像一颗炸弹在他脑海里爆炸，他不能动弹，失去了声音，只一瞬间，他如泄了气的皮球，全身软了下去。身前的Gackt不知何时从他体内退出，摘掉了套子，将乳白色的液体悉数射在了Shinya的胸上、脸上。

Gackt欣赏着进入贤者时间的Shinya，美的像一幅奢靡的油画，昏暗的灯光，金色凌乱的头发，被遮住的双眼和被束缚的双手，赤裸着的纤瘦身体是易碎的艺术品，而四处流淌的白色液体，是世俗人类亵渎纯洁事物的永恒罪证。


	4. Chapter 4

“Gackt，放开我，好吗？”Shinya终于找回了自己的意识，声音比他以前更加沙哑，他动了动发疼的手腕，上面传来的刺痛让他肯定是流血了。但是Shinya却突然听到Gackt远离自己的脚步声，心中泛起恐慌，他想要挣脱，但禁锢住他的东西纹丝不动。

“Gackt？”

可安静的房间什么动静都没有，周围的空气仿佛凝固了，Shinya移动了身体，斜靠在床上。他放弃了思考，他没有多余的力气去做什么，刚刚释放过的身体柔软无力，他现在只想躺下休息。

恍惚中他感觉有人松开了他的束缚，解开了眼前湿润的布料，房间里亮起了暗黄色的灯光，他缓缓睁开眼睛，看见了坐在床边的Gackt。

Shinya正要开口问他去哪里了，Gackt便凑上来吻他，把他的话全部吞了下去。等Shinya从吻里回过神时，自己已经被对方抱了起来，Gackt抱着他去了浴室，里面已经放好了满满的热水，他把赤裸的Shinya放进水里，跟着他自己也坐了进去，足够大的浴缸甚至能再容纳一个人。Gackt从Shinya背后抱着他，帮他清洗身体。

Shinya没想到Gackt会这么体贴，正打算什么都不做，乖乖享受对方的服务时，不想身后突然有硬物抵在了他的腰上。意识到是什么之后他差点跳起来，但立刻就被Gackt压住，他凑近Shinya，在他耳边说：“对不起了，Shinya。”还没来得及等Shinya反应，他的臀部就被抬起来，几分钟前还在他身体里的性器又一次挤进了他的身体。由于刚刚做完一次，再加上温暖的热水的润滑，硬物猛地进入到了最深处。Shinya被插得发不出声音，他感觉背后的人抬着他的臀部上下动作，他的敏感点被毫无缓冲的一次次摩擦，前端也缓缓站了起来。

没有了疼痛就只剩下快感，Shinya在浴缸里被Gackt换着姿势操了两次，到最后他竟然射不出什么东西了。但Gackt还在不止不休地操弄着Shinya的身体，他打开了浴缸的按摩器，把Shinya压在按摩器的出水口，持续喷涌的水流刺激着Shinya越来越敏感的后穴，Gackt快速地抽插，每一次都像是要将面前的人刺穿。他喜欢把Shinya细长的双腿拉开到最大，仔细欣赏两人结合的画面，看着Shinya如此纤细瘦弱的身体竟然能容纳自己的硕大器官，就感觉血液直直冲向脑门，男性的征服欲和施虐欲驱使着他更加暴力的进出身下的身体，他想把Shinya弄哭，他想看他哭着求自己，他想疯狂地给予对方无止尽的快感，他想看他迷失在情潮里不再清亮的双眼。

最后Shinya是昏迷着被Gackt抱回另一个卧室的，他的身上满是Gackt留下的各种痕迹，从脖子到脚踝，没有一处皮肤幸免。特别是之前被磨破的手腕，脆弱的腕部一道道狰狞的红痕异常刺眼。Gackt有点后悔玩得太过，但是Shinya实在是太合他胃口，让他再来一次他还是会这样做。这个男人有种特别的魔力，让他无法控制自己的施暴欲望，他甚至想和他交欢一整夜。

Gackt难得细心地去照顾另一个人，他帮Shinya穿上他的睡衣，塞进柔软的大床里，他也躺进去将Shinya抱在怀中，小小一只的Shinya安静得像个精致的洋娃娃，Gackt拨开他脸上细碎的头发，在他头顶上落下一个吻，轻声说：“晚安，我的小公主，”他又思考了一下，“下次再让你哭着求我吧……”

Gackt满意地熄灭了房间里唯一的光源。

前一天晚上消耗成这样，第二天还能起得来的简直就是神仙了。Shinya果然睡过了头，他是被Gackt喊醒的，因为自己的手机疯狂地叫个不停，他无神地接过Gackt递给他的手机，茫然的问着几点。他看到自己的团员疯狂给自己砸的电话，上面有好几个未接来电和短信，他惊讶自己的手机竟然还能有百分之10的电量。

对方揉了揉他的头，说：“已经过了午饭时间了，Shinya要不要吃点东西再走？”

Shinya闻言忙赶着想起来，但还没坐起身，腰就软地跌坐回床上。他像一只软脚虾，根本没有站起来的力气，腰痛得简直要让他崩溃。他抬头控诉这一切的罪魁祸首，但Gackt仍然挂着熟悉的笑容看着他：“别勉强自己了，要不然今天Shinya就请假吧。”

“不行，月底有live，时间太紧了我不能缺席。”他一口回绝，强撑着起身，想找衣服穿上，Gackt也不再劝他，从衣柜里找出几件衣服递给Shinya，说道：“Shinya穿这个肯定好看，”见他想拒绝，又道，“Shinya你知道你现在的样子有多明显吗？”

Shinya这才意识到自己身上深深浅浅的痕迹，太明显了，他不能这样出现在团练室。他不太乐意地接受了Gackt替他选的高领毛衣，把自己包得严严实实。

他走之前又被Gackt拉着吻了半分钟，Gackt疯狂地在他口腔里索取，还对着他上下其手，眼看又要擦枪走火，Shinya赶快推开了对方，捂住红肿的嘴唇上了Gackt帮他叫的车。

他在车上的时候收到了Gackt给他发的line信息：“在Shinya的包包里放了真正的生日礼物，是属于Shinya独一无二的惊喜。”Shinya从一堆猴子里找到了Gackt说的礼物，一个小盒子，一看就价值不菲。他打开，精致纤细的链子摆放在黑色天鹅绒里，泛着银色的光。链子的一端挂了一个小小的字母，是漂亮的花体字母“S”。

Shinya接着收到了第二条信息：“想看它挂在Shinya漂亮的脚踝上，上下滑动。”当明白过来Gackt的意思时，Shinya面红耳赤地想找个地缝钻进去，他连忙偷看司机有没有注意到他，不过自然只是他的做贼心虚。

Shinya长舒一口气，关掉line，他开始想该怎么和团员解释自己的迟到。他能想象出自己的脸色会比昨天更加糟糕。

Shinya从车上下来的时候，竟然在练习室门口撞见了抽烟的Toshiya，他不愿去看Toshiya的眼神，想低头直接从Toshiya身边走过，然而Toshiya却伸手拦住了Shinya：“你去哪里了？我昨晚给你发那么多信息怎么不回？”

Shinya疑惑，他今天从一堆未读短信里并没有看到Toshiya的：“什么短信？对不起，我昨天……和朋友玩太过了……”他轻轻挣开Toshiya的手，“我会给大家道歉的。”说着他下意识把脸侧的碎发往耳后挽去。

“你的手怎么了？”Toshiya从对方滑落的袖子里看到了布满红痕的手腕。Shinya摇头，把袖子放下来就往团练室里走，他不想让人知道他昨晚去了哪里、和谁在一起。

Toshiya看着Shinya瘦弱的背影，将手里的烟狠狠按灭在路边，砰地打开大门又关上，跟着Shinya进了练习室。

虽然没有人真的责怪Shinya，但是结束的时候Kaoru还是和Shinya聊了一会，他也没有说太多，他知道Shinya 一定懂，live没有几天就到了，现在不是任性的时候。Shinya一直在道歉，Kaoru让他把今天没完成的部分完成就离开了。

等所有人都离开之后，Shinya找到绷带，把受伤的手腕缠起来。他想着如果还有下次，绝不能再让Gackt弄这么明显的痕迹了，自己还要打鼓，要是手腕受伤，那么一切都完了，他不能拿自己的职业生涯开玩笑。

Shinya不明白他为什么没有拒绝Gackt如此露骨的邀请，是真的不懂还是不想懂，他现在也不愿再纠结，就当是自己太寂寞了吧。他打算把今天落下的补上，Shinya不是个会把私事带入到工作中来的人。

Shinya在团练室呆到了天黑，终于结束最后一个小节的时候他才想起来今天没有吃东西。连续两天没有按时吃饭，还喝了酒，Shinya有点心疼自己的胃。他开始收拾东西，打算在路上随便买点吃的回家。此时手机突然在寂静的练习室里响了起来，Shinya吓了一跳，竟然是Gackt打来的line语音电话，他想现在反正就他一个人，便放心地接通了。

“Gackt前辈……已经吃了……身体……没……没事的……”Shinya犹豫了一下，还是说，“手腕上……以后还是不要……有点影响工作……”

“对不起……明天不行，live很快就要开始了……谢谢您的礼物，很漂亮……但是太贵重了……”想到早上的短信，Shinya在电话这头脸红了，“总之以后请不要再说这样的话了……好的，再见……”

Shinya刚刚挂断电话就听到团练室门打开的声音，他抬起头，是换了一身运动服的Toshiya，表情阴郁地站在门口看着他。

“Toshiya？”Shinya放下手机，看着门口一句话也不说的Toshiya他突然意识到也许刚才和Gackt的电话都被听了去，没有补充食物的胃忽然开始隐隐作痛。

“Shinya，”Toshiya走到Shinya身边，俯视着躲闪着他目光的人，“你昨晚和Gackt在一起？”

Shinya还是不说话，他原本坐在他的安全区之内，但现在Toshiya越过了雷池，和他一起站在了鼓架后，他想立刻消失在Toshiya面前，回家好好洗个澡，再睡一觉，让这些乱七八糟的事情都见鬼去。然而Toshiya不给他这样的机会。

“我……我没有……”声音低的快要听不见。

“Shinya，你当大家都是傻瓜吗，”Toshiya靠近，“大家只是不愿意说破。”

Shinya沉默了很久，终于抬头：“你到底想说什么。”

“你明明知道Gackt那些花边新闻……”

Shinya不想听这些，他索性移开了目光，打断了Toshiya：“Toshiya，你越界了。”

忽然Toshiya握住了Shinya的手腕，他蹲下身用轻柔的力道缓缓摩挲着，喃喃道：“他为什么对你这么粗鲁，难道他不知道你要用这双手打鼓吗？”

Shinya原本想抽出自己的手，但是Toshiya的手掌异常温暖，他认真地按摩着Shinya被绷带缠住的部位，看起来非常熟练，Shinya想问他哪里学的，可看着对方专注的侧脸他没再开口，他甚至忘记了Toshiya刚才越过雷池的责问，说道：“已经不痛了。”

Toshiya抬起头望着Shinya有些疲倦的面容，完全素颜的Shinya卸下了所有的伪装，乖巧地坐在他面前看着被自己握住的手，他的嘴唇还有些红肿，眼睛里的光芒暗了下去，他想到Shinya刚才在电话里对Gackt说的话，他知道Shinya只是在安慰他。Toshiya咽下心中泛滥的酸楚，扬起了一个他认为充满元气的笑容。

“Yamo—chan，我们去吃点东西吧，刚刚运动完好饿啊。”


	5. Chapter 5

live结束的那天晚上，Shinya没有出现在乐队例行的庆功party上，他接到了Gackt的电话，没来得及和任何人告别就离开了。

Gackt带他去了另外一处住宅。刚进门Gackt就心急火燎地掀开Shinya的衣服，他还是喜欢关着灯，在Shinya细嫩的皮肤上啃咬，全然忽视对方小声的反抗。Gackt吻着Shinya的嘴唇，像是饥渴的旅人终于找到了久违的甘霖，不愿放弃Shinya口腔里任何一处角落。在接吻的间隙，他沉着嗓音在Shinya耳边说：“小Shinya，我看了你们的live，”他单手拨开了Shinya的皮带扣，“你太适合白色了，我看着你打鼓的样子，我就想要在所有人面前把你扒光，在你最喜欢的鼓架旁边干你，干到你像上次一样什么都射不出来……”Gackt手一用力，裤子连着内裤一起被脱了下来，掉在地上“哐”的一声，Shinya的左腿被Gackt抬起，在没有任何润滑和扩张的情况下，Gackt猛地将自己肿大的性器塞了进去。

Shinya仿佛被冲上海岸的鱼，他失声尖叫，但空气里只有Gackt沉闷的呼吸声，对方的性器像一把锋利无比的剑，狠狠刺入了自己柔嫩脆弱的后穴。他刚刚被挑起的情欲瞬间冷了下去，他只能僵硬地扶着Gackt的肩膀防止自己瘫倒。可坚硬的凶器长驱直入，硬生生插进了最里面，Gackt腾出一只手放在Shinya平坦的小腹上，嗤嗤笑道：“Shinya，你摸摸，我像顶到了女人的子宫一样，你感觉到了吗？”

Shinya在黑暗中看不清Gackt的脸，他唯一能感觉到的只有自己身下传来的撕裂般的疼痛。他颤巍巍地摸着Gackt的脸庞，他疼得不行，气若游丝：“Ga……Gackt，轻……轻一点，疼……”

Gackt闻言却更加用力，处在疼痛中的Shinya下意识的收缩后穴，想把异物挤出去，然而越是这样，Gackt被夹的越爽。他抽出性器又突然大力冲进去，Shinya因为疼痛而产生的筋挛让他像在享受一场变相的强暴。他进入地愈发顺利，有温热的液体顺着他的阴茎往下淌，他知道Shinya流血了，可他不愿意停下，他想要对方更痛，想让对方哭着求他，他许久不曾爆发如此的征服欲。身体总是比大脑行动地更快，他将混身发抖的Shinya翻过身，又从背后进入，他甚至忘记了自己的性爱技巧，化身为只有原始欲望的野兽，疯狂的前后摆动，用最直白的方式宣誓自己的主权。

对Shinya来说这是一场酷刑，他没有感受到丝毫快感，他是一个被支配的工具，那些毫无意义的抽插是对他最致命的侮辱，他转过头去看Gackt，对方沉浸在无尽的情欲里根本没有注意到他。

“停下……”Shinya的声音飘忽，他想转过身，把体内的性器挤出去，但他与Gackt比起来太过瘦弱，他伸出手抚上自己的小腹，好像真的摸到了对方阴茎的形状。他被又一个挺进嵌入到门板上，他听到Gackt的声音在耳边响起：“疼吗Shinya？疼就哭吧，哭了我就轻点。”

他困难地喘着气，想要缓解疼痛，他倔强地吐出断断续续地话，“我……我不……”拒绝还没说完便被顶散。他抬头睁大眼睛想看清这栋房子的天花板，可映入眼里的只有混沌的黑暗。他感觉灵魂离身体越来越远，他好像飘到了空中，低头俯看被性爱折磨的自己，明明连呼吸都会随着身后人的动作而疼痛，为什么他还是可耻的硬了起来。

“原来疼也会让Shinya兴奋？”Gackt嗤笑，“Shinya这都是你的错，可别怪我。”Gackt腾出一只手，“不如我们玩点新的花样，这个我还没试过。”Shinya没时间想Gackt的话里是什么意思，他被拉着倒在了柔软的地毯上。

Shinya伸手摸了摸，是上好的羊绒地毯，可惜了，自己身下都是血，现在也怕是一片狼籍。

Gackt的性器短暂地放过了他，但Gackt突然用手捂住了他的口鼻，性器再次打开他的身体，有了血的润滑，Gackt进入地相当容易，他一入到底顶在了Shinya的前列腺上，不管不顾地抽插。Shinya瞬间爽到抽搐，而Gackt手上的力道却越来越重，Shinya终于明白Gackt所谓的新花样是什么了，对死亡的恐惧让他顾不上后穴麻木的痛和快感，疯狂想推开压在他身上的Gackt，但对方像一块巨石，挣扎全部被化解，Shinya徒劳地在空气中蹬着纤细的双腿发出绝望的呜咽，脚踝上银色的光芒被黑暗渐渐吞没。

窒息的感觉愈发明显，死亡的寒冷如磅礴的巨浪，铺天盖地席卷了全身，生命的温度仿如褪去的潮水，渐渐离开濒死的求生之人。Shinya的眼前只有刺眼的白光，他失去了听觉和视觉，但身下却能感觉到有温热的活物在跳动——那是活着的，可他却离活越来越远。亿万只虫蚁顺着血管啃食着他，可他竟还有力气体会痛苦。求生的本能让他想抓住体内唯一的活物，于是拼命收紧肌肉，想将它留在慢慢变冷的身体里，那活物也顺着他的意，乖顺地埋在他的体内，撕咬他的内脏、血肉，像是要和他一起溃烂。眼里的死光越来越耀眼，像张着血盆大口的野兽，一步一步地将人吞食，而身体里的虫蚁抓住最后的时间狂欢，撕扯主人的灵魂、欲望，它们往着最温暖的地方游动，迫使脆弱的身体不住痉挛，深知要到达极限的器官不愿放弃最后的挣扎，想要留住仅剩的一丝生机，死命地抖动，终于，跟着随欲望沉沦的主人化为一滩枯竭的死水，又瞬间被灌入的热浪唤醒，淌出圣洁的溪流。

Shinya恍惚间听到了天堂大门打开的声音，纯洁的天使唱着赞美天父的圣歌，但缓缓地，温暖的光芒和金色的天使忽地模糊起来，取而代之的是地狱一般的黑暗，血和精液的味道弥漫了他的鼻腔。重新获得氧气的Shinya在地上颤抖，冰冷的空气刺穿了他的肺部，止不住的咳嗽让他仿佛再一次窒息。涎水顺着他的嘴角划落，低落在地毯上，和血，和精液混在一起，一片荼蘼。

他竟然在窒息中高潮了。

Gackt凑上前作势要吻他，Shinya撇过头伸手就打算给他一耳光，可他实在没有力气了，在中途就被截下，想要挣脱也是徒劳。他便任由Gackt抓着他的手，一动不动地沉默着，但他不允许Gackt对他的任何触碰。

“我的小公主Shinya，你简直太棒了，”Gackt惊异于Shinya在性爱上的天赋，“对不起，这是最后一次。”说着又想凑上去，被Shinya用尽全力推开，他自己也倒在了地上。

Shinya不愿再看Gackt一眼，他抖着身体往门口移动，他稍微一动便有液体从腿间往外涌，坐在地上的Gackt的目光让他羞愤难耐，可他顾不得那么多，他只想离开这里。他胡乱地把衣服套在身上，好不容易站起来，却听到Gackt在背后说：“我说过你只要求我，流几滴眼泪，我就轻一点的。”

Shinya将Gackt的声音抛在了身后，听着门关上的声音他终于如释重负般坐倒在地，他知道Gackt暂时不会追出来，他有片刻的时间休息。大脑缺氧的后遗症使得他现在的思绪空白，只剩直觉告诉他要尽快离开这里，身后的大门随时都有可能再次打开，到时候他就真的走不了了。

他摇晃着站起身，扶着墙壁缓慢地往外走。Gackt是开车带他过来的，这种住宅区不仅位置偏僻，保密性也特别好，大家都是开车进出，别说现在已经是深夜，就算是白天，路上也一个行人都没有。似乎Gackt料定Shinya拖着这样的身体走不了多远，料定他会回去找他。

但Shinya是个倔强的人，他宁愿昏倒在路边，也不愿意回去。

手机在他包里震动，Shinya吓了一跳，这个时候不应该有人找他。他原想晾着不管，可对方似乎特别执着，打算一直打到他接为止，他实在不想再听到令人烦躁的嗡鸣声，掏出了手机，屏幕上Toshiya几个字在夜里晃地他睁不开眼。

“……Toshiya？”

“Yamo—chan？怎么这么久才接电话？”电话对面有嘈杂的音乐声，估计是还在酒吧，“我们以为你和Kyo先走了，结果staff说你没和Kyo一起。你怎么都不说一声啊？”

“Toshiya……”他握紧发烫的电话，看着冰冷的街道，轻声念着熟悉的名字。


	6. Chapter 6

Toshiya异常佩服自己，竟然能在Shinya毫无逻辑的形容之下找到这座偏僻的住宅区。蹲在绿化墙边的Shinya，没穿外套，缩成小小一团，瞪着无神的大眼睛望着他——Toshiya什么责怪的话都说不出了。

靠近Shinya的时候，Toshiya又闻到了和上次相同的味道，不仅仅是衣服上的，像是从更深处传来、无法轻易抹去的气味。他猜到了，但看着疲惫的Shinya，他咽下了所有的疑问，将对方送回了家。

一进家门Shinya就往浴室跑，一呆就是半个小时，Toshiya不敢走也不敢敲门。他站在浴室门口，想着若是对方一直不出来就撞门，好在Shinya最后终于裹着宽大的浴袍和湿漉漉的头发出来了。Shinya没看站在他身边欲言又止的Toshiya，兀自开口道：“你是对的，Totchi，”Shinya从衣柜里找出了干净衣服，“我又做了一件傻事。”

Toshiya注意到Shinya正看着自己空荡荡的脚踝出神，他走过去，叹了口气说道：“别想了。”

Shinya只是摇头，“对不起。”

Toshiya已经有很多年没见过Shinya在他面前暴露这样的脆弱，Shinya并不像他看起来的那样，即使话很少，笑容很少，但是他知道，Shinya一直以他自己的方式坚持着。Toshiya像是看到了二十年前的Shinya，一个人安静、寂寞地呆在角落，不吵不闹，等着别人注意到他。

“很痛吗？”Toshiya忍不住伸手抚上了Shinya潮湿的头发。

而Shinya将脸埋进胳膊里，缓缓点头又摇头，Toshiya不知道他是不是哭了，因为他一点动静都没有。他深深吸了口气，上前将受伤小兽一般的Shinya抱进了怀里，轻柔地拍着他的后背。

Shinya最后被Toshiya哄着蜷缩进了床上。他什么话都没有再对Toshiya说，Toshiya知道他是不想提，他也知趣地帮他维持了表面的平静。在确认了Shinya睡着之后，Toshiya帮Shinya收拾了浴室，他看见了Shinya还没来得及清扫的痕迹，也许是确实没有力气去清理了，那些刺眼的颜色，像一根根锋利的刺，密密麻麻地扎在Toshiya的心上。他把所有的脏衣服都扔进了洗衣机，衣物随着机器滚动，Toshiya一言不发地注视着，寂静的眼神仿若死水。

Shinya从睡梦中清醒时已经日上三竿，好在第二天是休息日，他翻身便看见了蜷在沙发上浅眠的Toshiya。昨晚的记忆忽地涌入脑海，他下床将已经掉落在地上的薄毯捡起来重新盖在了Toshiya的身上。

Toshiya还是喜欢皱着眉头，看起来睡得并不安稳。Shinya伸出手指轻轻点在Toshiya眉间，想要抚平褶皱，却不想刚刚靠近，就见到Toshiya漂亮的眼睛缓缓睁开，四目相对，Toshiya眼里是朦胧的水光，而他眼里的Shinya背着光，只剩一个模糊的光影，他能感觉到对方温热的呼吸，他们离得那么近，他只要轻轻伸手就能将Shinya抱入怀中，但他看不清Shinya的表情，对方纤细的手指悬在空中，也许没料到他会突然转醒，顿了一下，想要放下。Toshiya立刻反应过来，抓住还未来得及收回的手，将其放在脸颊边，扯开一个笑。

“早啊，Shinya。”

“已经不是早上了啊，”Shinya任由Toshiya抓着他的手，“起来吧，我叫点吃的，肚子不饿吗？”

两人不约而同地没再提有关昨晚的事，Shinya叫了外卖，两人各自占据餐桌的一方安静地吃着盘里的食物，偶尔聊聊之后巡演的计划和想法，仿佛昨晚Toshiya只是过来借宿一晚，没有无声的叹息，没有尚未爆发的愤怒，没有那些无意流露的脆弱。

收拾的时候，Shinya收到了Toshiya送来的新的衣物，他疑惑地看向一脸理所当然的Toshiya，对方接过写有“dirt”logo的纸袋子，说：“今天本来约好了要试新作的样衣，但是因为在Shinya这里，就正好送过来了。”他拿出一套黑色的套装，“这套衣服好像还挺适合Shinya的，不然就帮我试一试吧？”

Shinya怀疑Toshiya是故意的，但是在见到对方满怀期待的眼神时，他还是不忍心拒绝。Shinya考虑到平时当品牌模特的Toshiya的身材，还是提醒道：“你们的样衣不是我的尺码吧……”

然而当Shinya看到拿在手里样衣的尺码时，他确信眼前这个人是故意的了。

Dirt的衣服Shinya其实一直都挺喜欢，但在设计师眼前穿着他的衣服晃来晃去，Shinya觉得异常羞耻，所以他很少去买。今天Toshiya带过来的是一套简洁的黑色套装，秉承着品牌一贯的风格，Shinya一眼就看中了。

“Shinya快试试。”Toshiya见Shinya磨磨蹭蹭半天站在原地不动，不禁催促道。

“你在这里我怎么换啊……”

“Yamo—chan你害羞什么？那好吧我背过身，你快换！”Toshiya背过身，在听到背后响起衣服摩擦的悉索声后，他还是没忍住偷偷转过了头，Shinya同样转过了身，将身上的睡衣脱下，Toshiya看到了那些盘桓在Shinya背后的伤痕，不算深，但也足够明显，他一直不愿意去面对的东西还是赤裸裸地放在了他面前。心里的情感如被血液浇灌后疯狂生长的藤蔓，枝头上开出滴血的花，每一朵花都叫嚣着嫉妒。

Toshiya在Shinya转过身之前回头，他听到了Shinya用低哑的声音叫他的名字，他装着一无所知的模样看过去，大叫着合适：“看来没有需要改的地方了？”Toshiya忽然注意到Shinya衣服边缘有一处蕾丝卡住了，他上前打算将卡住的蕾丝拿出来。

“Shinya怎么还是这样马虎？”Toshiya的动作很轻，柔软的蕾丝和Toshiya冰凉的手指滑过皮肤时，Shinya不由一颤，Toshiya注意到了，他将衣服放了下来，借着身高从上往下看着Shinya躲避的脸，他问：“怎么了？”

“没有……”Shinya摇头，他忽然不太敢注视Toshiya的眼睛，他慌忙退离Toshiya身边，“既然你觉得没问题，那我还是换下来还给你吧，毕竟是样衣……”

“没关系，Shinya喜欢可以留着，样衣也不止这一件，当是我送你的生日礼物了，”Toshiya跟着后退的Shinya一起到了墙角，他忽然伸手捧住了惊慌的Shinya的脸，“Shinya你躲什么呢？”

“Toshiya，你手放开……”

“我不要，你干嘛躲我。”这时候的Toshiya像个流氓，手不愿意放，嘴里也不饶人，“Shinya最近老是躲我，我不开心好久了，现在还这么见外。”Shinya被Toshiya拖着没办法挣脱，两人重心最后都到了Shinya这里，他一个没站稳倒在了旁边的大床上。

空气中的浮尘在阳光里像飞舞的粒子，Shinya看着他们在Toshiya乌黑的发梢间跳动，最后消失不见。Toshiya的目光专注又深邃，他从未见过Toshiya这样的眼神，对方湿热的呼吸掠过鼻尖，是淡淡的男士香水，和Gackt浓烈又有攻击性的气息全然不同，Toshiya的气味仿佛湖中静静绽放的睡莲，层层叠叠将他温柔地包裹住，湖上的光芒悄然泻下，他感到从未有过地温暖。Toshiya清秀的面容熟悉又陌生，他认识这张脸的主人快二十年了，却还没像今天这样仔细地去观察：他又开始皱紧的眉头，他逐渐泛起水光的眼瞳，他挺翘的鼻梁，他浅色的嘴唇。

这张好看的脸离自己越来越近，Shinya甚至看清了他瞳孔中的自己，金色的头发和苍白的面容，他不愿意挣扎，他感觉他透过对方湿润的眼睛看到了彼此的内心。Shinya等着两人嘴唇相碰的瞬间，心里终于有股洪流一泻而下。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结，抱歉烂尾了，已经被榨干。  
> 感谢您看完这个又臭又长的故事。  
> 别当真，别当真。

空气中的星辰又开始飞舞，在他眼前肆意洒脱，原本捧着他脸颊的手移到了他的耳后，转而拖着他的后脑加深这个吻。Shinya放弃般地闭上了眼睛，让自己往湖中心缓缓下沉——直至湖底。

不知是因为阳光还是Toshiya，他感觉异常温暖，他伸手环住Toshiya，放任对方在自己身上亲吻。Toshiya的吻和他本人一样，轻柔又缠绵，他亲手脱掉了Shinya身上自己的作品，轻抚着这具身体上尚未消退的伤痕，他低下头细腻的舔吻，仿佛希望把这些痕迹都一一抹去。

Shinya安抚般地给了Toshiya回应，他的声音低沉又有磁性，发出的呻吟便是最好的催情剂。Toshiya一手轻轻按揉Shinya微微抬头的性器，另一只手抓住Shinya与他十指相扣。他不愿放弃和对方接吻的机会，从眼睛吻到耳垂，又从耳垂吻到脖颈。他享受着听着Shinya的声音，像是得到了最好的鼓励。

赤诚相对时Shinya还是忍不住撇过了头，Toshiya的目光过于炽热，像是要把他点燃化为灰烬。他想用手臂挡住自己的双眼，而Toshiya却将他的手拿开，额头相抵，他温柔地笑着：“Shinya要好好看着啊。”

Toshiya将头凑近Shinya的耳后，吸着对方好闻的气息，趁Shinya还没反应过来时便开始做起了扩张。

“啊……”Shinya双腿发抖，下意识想合拢，却被Toshiya阻止，他的手指被温热的甬道所包围，肠壁自然地吸附上去，用力地吞咽着。Toshiya试着抽插了几次便又送进一根手指，两指分开，逐渐将紧缩的通道打开。

一想到Toshiya的手指在自己身体里动作，Shinya感到羞愧难当，他忍不住地呜咽起来，“To……Toshiya……”

听到Shinya叫自己的名字，Toshiya更加兴奋，一鼓作气便又塞进一根手指，手指进入后他又开始在Shinya胸前啃咬，留下细碎的吻痕。爬满全身的情欲和身后持续的刺激，让肠道开始分泌粘液，体液顺着湿滑的甬道往外流，又被当作润滑被Toshiya的手指送回去，贝斯手布满薄茧的修长手指在甬道里扣挠，给Shinya带来一片战栗，小小的入口仿佛熟透的果实，逐渐涌出更多透明的汁液。

沉浸在后穴刺激的Shinya突然感觉有东西抵在他身后，正在入口来回磨蹭。他回过神看见Toshiya动情的双眼凝望着他，他正要开口，Toshiya又忽然底下头吻着Shinya的额头，像是对待珍贵的宝物，Shinya顿时心里涌上一阵柔软。他伸出双手环住对方的肩膀，凑上前去吻他的嘴角，笑着说：“直接进来吧，Toshiya，我想记住你……”

硬到发疼的性器破开了等待许久的入口，经过开拓的后穴没有想象中那么难以进入，Toshiya一边往前挺进一边观察着Shinya的表情，他还是怕弄痛对方，于是他吻着Shinya，夺取他口腔里的空气，欣赏他在吻中意乱情迷的模样。他终于进入到最里时，抬头便看见Shinya睁着朦胧雾气的眼睛回望着他，湿红的眼尾里溢满了情欲和挑逗，Toshiya觉得自己的性器硬得发疼，他压抑住想疯狂抽插的欲望，舔舐起Shinya发红的眼睛。

“你是犬类吗……啊……Toshiya……”

Toshiya堵上了Shinya的嘴，身下开始有节奏地律动起来。肿胀的性器全部拔出又整根没入，Shinya被顶地直往后退，又被Toshiya长臂一揽抱回怀里，Toshiya扣住Shinya纤细精瘦的腰身，对着他身体深处便是一阵猛烈的进出。Shinya仿佛亲眼看见勃发的性器撑开自己窄小的通道，又直直捣入到内里，前一晚和Gackt的疯狂性爱让Shinya的后穴还有些许疼痛，但如今这些疼痛随着Toshiya的进出渐渐消散，他敏感的身体只要稍微被挑逗就会逐渐发红，燃起情欲的火焰。

Shinya饥渴般地拉扯住身前的Toshiya，想要被进入地更深，他用力感受着他体内的性器，他想临摹出性器上的每一条筋络，想象它们和他甬道里的这这周相互锲合，一步一步地完完全全将他占有。

沉浸在情欲里的Shinya是一副Toshiya从未见过的艳丽画面，他难以想象平日里拥有沉静的面容人如今却被自己挑起的情欲煎熬着，他放低了姿态，敞开双腿下意识地将自己的身体环住，往更深处推压。他身前无处发泄的性器孤单地冒着清透的液体，Shinya涣散的目光毫无焦点，但Toshiya能看到那片深海里数不尽的情绪。他一直是这样，将所有情感收敛起来，从不轻易展现给任何人，只有当另一个人刨开厚重的高墙，打碎他竖起的屏障，才能触摸到他柔软鲜活的内心。

Toshiya不忍心让Shinya继续煎熬，他飞快地抽插自己的性器，寻找触发的敏感点，一边腾出手抚慰Shinya的分身。Shinya的性器清秀颀长，顶端分泌的液体已经在根部留下多处白色的水渍。Toshiya把手放到囊袋下把玩，Shinya一下弓起了身体，发出了动听的嘤咛，他胡乱地摇着头，叫着Toshiya的名字。

“Shinya……看着我……”Toshiya胯部不停地抽送，手中也不住地上下滑动，Shinya涣散的目光终于有了焦点，一双湖中水妖的漆黑瞳孔猛然攥紧了他的心脏，他忘记了呻吟，身体诚实地抖动着，Toshiya突然找到了他的敏感点，用力一撞，尖叫声又被下一次顶弄冲散，他下意识地咬紧了嘴唇，但下一刻Toshiya用手指撑开了他的口腔，玩弄起他的唇舌，Shinya无法合上的嘴角边淌下了晶莹的液体， 无力地发出呜咽。

体内的敏感点被一次次刺激，Shinya不自觉地将双腿敞得更开，方便Toshiya的进出，Shinya空出的双手紧紧攥着身下的床单，他身前身后都被Toshiya掌握，再也移动不了分毫，体内的凶器不再照顾他的身体是否能够承受，性器每一次进出最后都钉在了Shinya的敏感点上，Shinya的意识因着这次次顶撞再无法清明，他放任自己的呻吟，放任自己跌落湖底，被掌控的身体叫嚣着想要被解放，他知道高潮就要来临。

“Shinya……Shinya……我们一起好吗？”Toshiya在Shinya耳边低吟，他曾悄悄注视架子鼓背后单薄的鼓手，他想象对方细瘦的身体该如何承受灭顶的情欲，会被折断吗？那么纤细的腰身，想必轻易就会被勒出红痕。如今，Toshiya压着这具身体，吻着身体的主人，只要一想到自己正埋在对方身体深处，蹂躏着其体内的柔软，他一下便兴奋地头皮发麻。

他不再温柔，他将心底压抑的情欲和疯狂全部释放，统统发泄在Shinya身上，Toshiya知道，没有人面对Shinya不会被激起施暴的欲望，他也想看他为了自己哭，想看他底下头颅，臣服在他脚下。Toshiya最后发狠地一个挺入，撞在了Shinya早已被折磨许久的敏感上，Shinya扬起修长的脖颈，浑身颤栗着射出了白色的液体，射精的瞬间，Shinya脑中一片空白，他只感觉到体内的凶器也同一时间停止了抽插，一股暖流冲进他的身体，温热的甬道被灌满。

Toshiya紧抱着Shinya，汗湿的额发散在Shinya的脸上，他将头埋进Shinya的头发里，大力呼吸着，用力感受Shinya的气息和高潮的余韵。Shinya终于从湖底浮到了水面上，他浑身都被汗水浸湿，像刚刚从水里捞出来。Toshiya抱着Shinya的身体不愿撒手，他想了这一刻想了好久好久，久到已经忘记他曾经也对Shinya有过不合时宜的幻想。

Shinya被压得难受，他忍不住轻轻拍了拍身上的Toshiya：“Toshiya，起来了……你压得我喘不过气了……”低哑的尾音难得带了点粘腻，像是在撒娇，Toshiya开心地又在Shinya脸颊上印了好几个吻。Shinya想推开，但两个人贴得紧，又赤裸着扭来扭去，难免擦枪走火，还在Shinya体内的性器又有变大的趋势，Shinya吓得不敢再动，他小心翼翼道：“……快……快出去……”

Toshiya像只庞大的宠物犬，埋在Shinya脖子窝里蹭来蹭去，不愿离开：“可是Shinya里面又热又暖，好舒服啊，不想动……”一句话说得Shinya从脸脖子红到脚后跟，又羞又恼地开始使用暴力。

“Yamo—chan——我们再来一次吧！”

“等……等等！！Toshiya……你……”话音未落，体内的性器又开始运动，里面残留的精液充当了天然的润滑，进出毫无阻碍，被扼住咽喉的Shinya无力抵抗，最后只剩下满室旖旎。

一周之后，Shinya收到了Gackt的信息，他说他落了东西在他那里，希望Shinya去取。Shinya依然飞快地在屏幕上打字：谢谢Gackt前辈，不过我并没有东西遗落，也许是前辈记错了。之后，Gackt的line头像再也没有亮起过，但Shinya仍然让它安静地躺在自己的好友列表里。

Diru还在不停地创作，不停地蜕变，没有人注意到Toshiya和Shinya身上的变化。生活还是照旧，团练、live，下一次巡演又马不停蹄地被提上日程。Shinya和Toshiya除了团练，也只是偶尔见面，Shinya仍然喜欢和他的好友们泡吧，庆祝每一个人的生日，将它们全部放在社交网络上；Toshiya还是专注于收集拼装高达模型，一做就是半天。只是Shinya开始喜欢穿Dirt的衣服，Toshiya开始留意Cheburashka的新作消息。

他们没有把这段关系定义地多么高尚纯洁，但是毫无疑问，两人都沉浸其中。偶尔的会面像是偷情一样令人兴奋，如上瘾的毒药，品尝之后便再戒不掉。他们背着团员，背着歌迷，背着自己的朋友和家人，他们抛弃了旧世界，在一条有去无回的道路上一往无前。

只有一件事Toshiya和Shinya都很介意。

“所以，Shinya为什么那次没有回我的信息？”——Toshiya

“Toshiya竟然没有给我说生日快乐。”——Shinya

“什么信息？”Shinya疑惑，他怎么不记得有这回事。

“我明明有给你发信息说生日快乐，但是你没有回复！”Toshiya显得异常委屈，“就在那天晚上。”

Shinya忽然弄明白了是怎么回事。安慰Toshiya道：“没关系，我没有真的生气。”

“真的？”

“真的。”Shinya点头，乖巧地像个娃娃。Toshiya忍不住抱着他不愿意松手。

“那明年生日Shinya想要什么礼物？”

“还没想好……”

……

Shinya想，白羊座的乐观向上真是一件好事。


End file.
